


Aloud

by Sadhippie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x03, Gen, Missing Scene, Sansa-centric, northern independence, not Dany friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadhippie/pseuds/Sadhippie
Summary: "Yes, without the Dragon Queen there would be no problem at all. We’d all be dead already."Sansa looked back at her. "Missandei. Wasn't it?" she asked softly.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 337





	Aloud

" _Yes, without the Dragon Queen there would be no problem at all. We’d all be dead already._ "

Sansa looked back at her. A careful look this time. She was very young. Younger than Sansa. Much younger than her mistress. Very beautiful. Yet Sansa recognized hurt, she recognized pain, the same one she had borne on her bones ever since she left Winterfell.

  
"Missandei. Wasn't it?" she asked softly. 

  
The girl gave a solemn nod. Perhaps she considered that words said not in defence of her mistress were treason as well. Sansa understood, so she would ask her no questions. She too had been under the grasp of cruel kings, spoke only the words they allowed of her.

  
"You're wearing furs. I hope you're warm. Your lover, Grey Worm, is it? He wear furs too. As does all of your _mistress_ ' army." She chose the word carefully. "Do you know who provided them, without charge? The North did. I suppose people don't die from frostbite were you're from, but here, the limbs turn black and break from the body. Terrible to behold. Terrible to endure once feeling returns to the body." 

  
"Were you fed today, Missandei? I know you were, for it was me who arranged it. Every person who was fed today, was so by my order and the North's provisions," her voice was no less kind while she said it, but her tone was louder so her people could hear her, so they could rejoice that their liege Lady was not ignorant to their sacrifices. No less wanting of Northern Independence than them. That she neither ignored their concessions nor was she blind to their fears. "Did you know that? Do you know why? Because your Queen burned all of Highgarden’s harvest that was meant to feed the whole of the realm during winter. Years of labour, years of full bellies burned in seconds I was told. As she did for the fallen troops, noble and commoners alike died by dragon fire because they would not kneel, but I'm sure flesh takes longer to burn than grain," she mused. 

  
She was ready to argue but Sansa only cast her eyes to Tyrion, who didn't raise them from the ground, who wouldn’t dare argue with her. Not in her halls and not with his shame. All the answer she could hope to achieve. Him too bore blame. He knew better than Missandei who the conqueror he had brought to her castle was. He supported her and sung her praises and hid in the darkness so he wouldn't have to face her atrocities.

  
"You see, there are no slaves in Westeros. But we have terrible people, beasts of a kind. Not long ago I killed the monster that took my home from me and mine. A monster who flayed and cut people alive and strung them from my walls. And I killed him. Me and Jon regained Winterfell and saved my own people. Regained our independence. Made the North free again, as it had once stood for thousands of years. Your mistress wants me to give her my home. Wants me to bow and bend. What is it to be a slave Missandei? Isn't it to bow and bend against will and reason? Truly I do not know, I was never a slave, no matter the blows I received every time my brother won a battle for Northern Independence while I was a hostage. No matter the times I was cut by my husband, he always kept my face. People needed to see the clean face of the true Lady of Winterfell so they wouldn't rebel against him. So tell me, what it is to be a slave and why ever would I want to be one for your Queen," she finally asked of her, head tilted to the side.

  
Her eyes widened and the girl didn't answer.

  
"I don't want to embarrass you. You don't know of these lands. You don't know of our history. Do you know of Daenerys Targaryen's? Her father burned my grandfather alive and made my uncle watch, after they asked him for justice. To return the sister, your Queen's brother kidnapped. The North fought then. To deliver Westeros from the wicked hands of Targaryen madmen, of Targaryen fire. They would be alive if it wasn't for them, these women's grandfathers and fathers, perhaps even brothers. So forgive me. If I am not as grateful for your Queen's assistance in defeating a threat to everyone alive, herself included – was it not the Dragon she gave the Night King that melted a wall that stood for thousands of years? She is also not grateful for my assistance in keeping her and her troops alive. Queens can starve and freeze too, can they not?"

  
She didn't give her enough time to answer and only raised herself and turned to her people, as she heard whispers of " _The North remembers_ " echoing along the crypts.

  
"Let us sing a hymn for our brave men and women, shall we?" she said to her people, in an effort to drown out a promise which had stood longer than the years she had lived.

  
" _Gentle mother_... "

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a one-shot. Politically it would make no sense for Sansa to be so openly against Daenerys at this point in time, but I found the crypt scenes almost ridiculous and just felt the need to write this all of the sudden. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
